The present application relates generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for use in monitoring operations of a system asset.
At least some known power systems operate with a plurality of components, such as generators, motors, fans, and/or other components. Such components are often positioned within a building, such as a power plant or a factory. Over time, components may fail and/or may require maintenance. Often, system components are monitored to ensure that the components operate satisfactorily and/or to determine whether maintenance is required.
To facilitate monitoring system components, at least some known systems include a plurality of sensors coupled against, or proximate to, the components. Such sensors measure operating conditions of the components and transmit signals representative of the measured operating conditions to one or more monitoring systems. The monitoring systems may graphically display the measured operating conditions of the components in one or more displays. However, at least some displays are not able to simultaneously display measured operating conditions of a plurality of components and/or measured operating conditions of a single component taken at a plurality of times, in a user-friendly manner.